Love for Memories
by Ellarie Soulhart
Summary: Being diagnosed with some deadly disease is not an easy acceptance. Keep a journal to help one accept, and learn to let go. R


**A/N: **I cannot recall when is the last time I wrote a fanfiction story about Prince of Tennis, and this makes me happy because the TeFu and the FujiRyo happiness is back within me.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not extremely own Prince of Tennis. If I ever did, I would be always watching Tezuka and Fuji doing their lovey-dovey fluffiness. :D

**WARNING: **Extreme tragedy countered with light.

**RATING: **T

**NOTES: **Should I ever include this? :D And oh, pairings will eventually prop out as the story goes, but perhaps I should set this at TeFu…but, does that mean they are the pairing? Thrill up.

**===== [o] =====**

**THE LOVE FOR MEMORIES**

**© Danielle Luna Soulhart. July 2010**

**===== [o] =====**

"_I'm sorry, but you are diagnosed with brain cancer and it's already in stage two. There is still hope and that will be for your surgery. But we cannot be too assured that you'll survive the said procedure, or you'll survive but you're going to be in comatose. So, what's your choice?"_

**:: o :: o ::**

It's so hard to make a choice because one was entitled to give up something so important for something you faithfully love. One must learn to let go and accept fate. The love for memories shall be imprinted in one's heart forever, and a journal shall be the catalyst for the memories to continuously be remembered.

**:: o :: o ::**

"50 more laps!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted as the regulars and members reached its thirtieth lap, "You guys have to strengthen your stamina and focus! Is that all you've got? Run, Run, Run!"

"Geez, Ryuzaki-sensei is a lot scarier than Tezuka-buchou." Kikumaru said as he ran beside Oishi who was smiling at him. "Are they relatives or something? And how come Inui was not running?"

"You know Inui," Oishi replied, "He's one of the reasons why we and the members kept running. Maybe Ryuzaki-sensei asked him to prepare some unique penal tea again."

Kikumaru groaned.

Oishi just chuckled and patted Kikumaru's shoulder then focused back at the lane, when he spotted two familiar regulars on their familiar bizarre fighting. He sighed and called out for the two to focus. "Kaido! Momoshiro! Stop fighting and focus on the run!"

"But, Oishi-senpai," Momoshiro complained, "This baka was stepping on my shoes from behind! Clearly that he wanted me to fall behind him!"

"Don't listen to him, Oishi-senpai!" Kaidoh retorted, "I did not do it on purpose! Besides he's a being a slowpoke and blocks my way!"

"I'm not a slowpoke!"

"You are clearly showing it, bastard!"

'Why you, Mamushi…"

"You want fight? Bring it on!"

Oishi sighed and ran between the two of them, spreading his arms slightly to separate the two, "Come on guys. You are better than this. Now, focus on the run if you don't want to drink Inui's special penal tea today."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh altogether grunted and snubbed each other, continuing in running. Oishi sighed.

"You're really good at dealing with peace, Syuichirou." Kikumaru said as he caught up with his lover and best friend, Oishi.

Oishi blushed and looked away, but he ran alongside with Kikumaru, "It's tough to think that way, Eiji."

The whole Seigaku Tennis Club continued running under the sun, all of them already bathing in sweat. The members were groaning and as each lap came, their number also decreased, suffering afterwards to Inui's penal tea especially to those who hasn't even reached the thirty-fifth lap mark. Their faces turned blue, some of them throwing up and others were fainting on the spot. As usual, the regulars were the only ones left in the death run and though they mostly have the stronger stamina than of the others, fatigue reflected on their handsome faces. But of course, if they succumbed, they'll be subjected to drink Inui's penal tea. Thinking of it all of them sighed and just continued running.

Ryoma, who was running quietly and solely in between two groups, was already feeling unwell but his determination to finish the additional fifty laps made him pursue the run. Talk about him being so stubborn. But there was also one thing that made him unwell, and it's the sight of his admired buchou and the only tensai of the team holding hands as they ran. Tezuka and Fuji. Fuji and Tezuka. And everybody in the club accepted the couple. Not to mention, Fuji was once Ryoma's, but after realizing other things and the love of the tensai for the buchou, he decided to let go of Fuji, simply it's going to be useless and he doesn't want to feel being cheated. It's better this way. Plus, he knew Fuji would be very secured and happy in Tezuka's arms. Somehow, he managed to smile. The only person he adored in tennis so much plus the tensai he loved with everything together.

Time flew so fast and thankfully, none of the regulars will taste the new concoction of Inui, bringing every one of them sighing in the best relief. It's already an advance reward for finishing the course – that very hard course. After a few words from Ryuzaki-sensei and reminders for the upcoming nationals, the regulars finally went to the locker room to rest and take a bath, except for Ryoma who was still a first year and was subjected to pick up the balls and return the boxes to their proper places. Along with his classmates, Horio and Kachiro, they altogether picked the balls quietly and as fast as possible.

Ryoma was really feeling uncomfortable now, and as Horio bluffed about his two-years of tennis experience again, he decided not to listen and continue to pick the balls. Sooner, he spotted his senpais walking outside of the locker room, all fresh again and clearly tired from the hardcore practice today. He increased his pace and picked the balls, shooting it at the boxes and clasping his hands together to get rid of the dirt. He called out to his two classmates and bid that he'll go ahead to the bathroom. The two didn't respond and just nodded, confused why Ryoma was hurrying himself.

Ryoma was about to turn the knob of the locker room when he heard series of gasps and loud banging against the lockers. He doesn't want to suspect but he knew those voices. He turned the knob and with widened eyes locked, he saw Fuji and Tezuka making love right in front of him.

"Echizen." Tezuka bluntly said as he held Fuji's slim body with his strong arms.

Fuji immediately let himself down and spoke, "Ry-Ryoma…I didn't…we didn't…"

Ryoma shook his head and headed towards his own locker. "Nah. Don't explain, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou. Ever since I got in the club I mostly knew that you two would end up with each other."

"It's not what you think, Echizen." Tezuka tried to explain.

Ryoma smirked, "This is the very first time I saw your disturbed face, buchou." Then he took his shirt off and replaced it with his school uniform. He decided not to take a bath in the court baths. "I'm really fine with this. Besides, Fuji-senpai was not with me anymore, and I know how much he loves you."

Tezuka practically blushed at what Echizen said and turned at Fuji, who was blushing as well and nodding. Ryoma turned around to change his shorts to his pants, "See? I'm happy that you two were together."

"Are you really sure about that, Echizen?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure about it."

"Thank you, Ryoma," Fuji said, "Tezuka and I were really grateful to have you as a special friend."

"Really? I'm that special?" Ryoma asked as he turned to face Tezuka and Fuji. Then not long enough, he brought his senpais down through a big hug. "Then I should be thanking you then." Releasing them, Ryoma picked his bag and waved a hand, leaving the two new love birds in peace.

Fuji turned at Tezuka and held his arm, "Why didn't you tell Ryoma that you loved him too?"

"I don't have the courage, Fuji." Tezuka replied.

"We could be together. We'll be happy together. I love Ryoma too, and I broke up with him to get you and get that feeling of yours for him out as well. There's the chance, Kunimitsu."

"I don't know."

"Tomorrow, we shall tell him and get him as our boyfriend. Okay?"

Tezuka smiled and kissed Fuji by the forehead, "You're really persistent, aren't you Syuusuke?"

"Of course. And I deeply regret breaking up with Ryoma."

"Hn. I can see that."

Then the two decided to change and went home.

**:: o :: o ::**

It was already seven in the evening when Ryoma arrived home, seeing his father by the gate with a worried smile on his face. He ignored it and tugged his cap down, and as he approached, his father's hand landed above his head, making him look towards his father and scowled.

"Oyaji, stop patting my head!" Ryoma said gruffly, snapping the hand away, "What are you doing outside anyway?"

Nanjiroh gave one last hard pat on Ryoma's head and grinned, "What kind of a question is that, gaki? I'm dead waiting for you here."

"Che. I don't need someone waiting for me, you know." Then Ryoma walked pass his father and headed straight inside. Nanjiroh didn't retort back instead shaking his head, shrugging the issue off and getting inside as well.

"Tadaima, Nanako-chan!" Ryoma called out, taking off his shoes and placing it at the shoe rack beside the door.

Nanako, Ryoma's only cousin living with them, placed the last plate and turned her head to see Ryoma. She smiled sweetly and greeted him back, "Okaeri nasai, Ryoma-kun. Genki desu ka?"

"Genki de. I'm just going to change my clothes."

"Okay."

**:: o :: o ::**

As soon as reaching the bedroom, Ryoma plopped himself down at his bed, covering his eyes with his right arm and there staying quiet for the meantime. His head was throbbing painfully, dismissing it to a smaller scale like coming only from fatigue. He reasoned himself that due to the heavy practice today made his head throb, and it's getting into him no matter how he denied it.

He was sick. Yes he was.

He has brain cancer, and he couldn't bring it up to his happy senpais who look forward for nationals. He didn't want to be the cause for the failure of his senpais, and worry about him as well.

He massaged his temples for a while and decided to hurry himself changing. Nanako might suspect him and be worried about him again. His family knew about his condition, but with his apparent request, nothing came out of their lips and he was very grateful to them. He had his plans already and he agreed that he'll undergo surgery. The only thing he feared was the loss of his memories.

That's why he owned a journal.

Right after changing, he fished out his journal from the desk drawer and started writing what he discovered this day.

_Log LXXV. The whole Seigaku team had a tough day today along with Ryuzaki-sensei's crazy and deadly running around the six courts of our school. It's was so tiring and it almost made my brain slip out of its skull. No kidding. Anyway, I feel like a new guy again, and enjoyed running with my senpais. Honestly, ever since I joined the tennis club, I do really love running with them already. They are so competitive and determined to finish the laps given to them and I aspired that one day I will top them all. But I think it's not going to happen for the moment. I will be scheduled to be operated about five months from now, and still I haven't told any of the regulars, even Ryuzaki-sensei. Changing the subject, I saw Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou doing their lovey-dovey actions at the locker room. I really don't care anymore, and just accepted the fact that love was not meant for me, although it felt so great to have someone loving you and in return loving him back. And I guess I was falling for Tezuka-buchou already. Those were priceless. But now, I feel happy for the two of them and I just wish that they will not hurt each other. I want them to stay as they are. Ryoma._

Finishing the log, he closed the journal and headed downstairs to eat.

**:: o :: o ::**

"Tezuka," Fuji called out as his head was pressed against Tezuka's chest.

Tezuka looked at Fuji who was beautifully naked in front of him. They were currently inside Fuji's bedroom and thankfully that his sister and mother where not home for vacation. They were curled against each other after the incredible and passionate sex they had. He caressed Fuji's cheek and replied, "What is it, love?"

"I was worried about Ryoma." Fuji said as he circled a finger at one of Tezuka's nipples.

"I was thinking the same. Will he be able to accept the two of us?"

"I'm hoping that he will. Besides, he was looking up to you ever since."

"But he was only idolizing me because of my position and skill. I am not being seen as who I am."

"Don't say that. Let's just hope that Ryoma will answer us."

"Ah."

"And," Fuji seductively slid himself on top of Tezuka's torso and leaning down to his ear, "Ryoma looked very cute when we saw him dress in front of us a while ago."

That little ministration made Tezuka shiver a little and that reaction pooled somewhere in between his legs. With Fuji wiggling his hips atop his, he can't help to groan and replied, "I agree."

"Then shall we start again as we thought of Ryoma-chan?"

Tezuka smiled and brought Fuji under him, showering him with random kisses and caresses. And the love making restarted, having Ryoma as their means of love stimulant.

**:: o :: o ::**

"Gochisosama desu." Ryoma said as he finished his food. "I'm going upstairs. I have assignments to finish."

Nanako nodded, "Okay, Ryoma. Ganbatte ne."

With that signal, Ryoma nodded and went upstairs. Nanako was getting worried as days pass by, and watching Ryoma tire himself to the end was making her more frustrated being unable to help his poor itoko and all. Nanjiroh did not comment on anything, which was very unusual for him. He was typically making his son's life miserable everyday by continuously teasing and challenging him for a short tennis match. But with the sickness his son has acquired two months ago, he doesn't know how to act around him anymore. Any wrong move could make his son's condition worse, and he doesn't want that to happen. He gritted his teeth, annoyed at himself for being an irresponsible father that he shouldn't have. And for that matter he decided to help Ryoma in every little possible way there was. He eyed Nanako and just nodded, and Nanako cleaned the table.

After that, no word was uttered and let the darkness of the night fall for another hopeful morning.

**:: o :: o ::**

Ryoma was studying now, but he cannot take the pain of his head anymore. It was like being pounded by a thousand jackhammers, plus the feeling of each strand of his veins was forcibly sawed into more tiny strips. It was really unbearable.

He left his studying materials and went straight to the bed, curling to the best effort while he clutched his head hard. He felt his eyes like losing off from its sockets and the muscles around it were swelling. He decided to close his eyes and with a pillow between him, he felt sleeping dust being sprinkled around him. He drifted to sleep.

It was morning then, and Ryoma happily jumped three steps from the stairs. He was filled with renewed life and his eyes were like the golden sun that looked out for a new adventure. He greeted his father with a smile and hugged Nanako and left the house, not even caring whether he was still in his pajamas. Sooner, he was at Seigaku and ran five laps around the courts as soon as he got there. He terribly missed the courts and he wanted to challenge every one of his excellent senpais. Then, he spotted each of them coming in pairs: Kaidoh and Momoshiro were continuously fighting, Kikumaru and Oishi holding each other by the elbows, Inui and Kawamura talking about the reservation at Kawamura Sushi shop, and lastly, Tezuka with Fuji being carried in a bridal style. He chuckled and waved at them with a bright smile, running at them afterwards and like an amateur, cute-looking, freshman who has the idol aura, bowed in front of them, earning random pats, hugs from Kikumaru and warm greetings from Tezuka, Fuji and Inui. He immediately changed his attire from a Seigaku outfit and entered the courts, and just what he planned, he challenged each one of them. Of course Inui was delighted by this and put out his ever famous penal tea and this time it's colored deep red. Ryoma fought with such grace and enthusiasm and he awed his senpais by how he performed today. He got praises and even free snacks from Momoshiro. Indeed this was a fulfilling day. Right after the practice, he walked towards Tezuka and Fuji and gave them both a quick peck on the lips, bringing the two older regulars at shock. Ryoma smiled and hugged them, saying,

"Thank you for bringing happiness into my life. I will never forget what you've done for me. I love you." Then he released them and walked away.

Thus the alarm clock rang.

**:: o :: o ::**

"Weird…" Fuji muttered as he awakened from the loud sound of the alarm clock by the bedside table. He sat and looked at Tezuka who was still asleep, tired from their last night's activity. He chuckled and lightly shook Tezuka to get up for school. "Kuni-chan, wake up already."

Tezuka opened his eyes beautifully as soon as he heard the keywords, recognizing it from Fuji and remembering that he was not at his own home. His face looked uncomfortable though. "What time is it?"

"It's 5:30 in the morning. Are you alright?"

"I dreamt about Ryoma."

"Really? So do I. It was weirdly enough though."

"The kissing scene…"

Fuji's sapphire orbs were revealed in surprise, "Wait, we have the same dream. Is that when Ryoma kissed the both of us and said he was thankful?"

Tezuka sat upright and looked intently at Fuji, surprised, "Yes. He even said he loves us. Then after that, he just disappeared."

A blush appeared at Fuji's cheeks, "Weird."

Tezuka touched his face to awaken himself more, "Come on, we have to get ready."

"Sure."

**:: o :: o ::**

Morning came at last and Seigaku was gradually being filled with students, each wearing a smile for the upcoming cheer for the tennis team. It was scheduled today that there would be an encouragement party for the regulars for their hopeful win in the National tournament, wherein the host was Rikkai Daigaku. And not long after, the regulars came to school early and met at the locker room, bringing up the topic about Ryoma.

"I was so happy to see Ryoma bouncing continuously and hugged me in my sleep." Kikumaru said with the greatest glee he could express. "He was really so adorable."

"I like the way he challenged me for a match, though." Kaidoh said casually, hiding the slightest happiness he felt.

"It seems that we all had Ryoma-dreams. Ii data." Inui said as he scribbled down the events he recalled from the dream.

"I was really surprised." Oishi said, "Do you think Ryoma himself got one?"

"Of course!" Momoshiro said aloud, "He's the main protagonist there. And I will not forgive him for beating me there."

"Maa, maa, Momo-kun. It's just a dream." Fuji calmed Momoshiro down. He was amused that the whole of Seigaku had the same dream and it was surprisingly all about Ryoma.

Tezuka was not participating in the conversation and just concentrated on the line up that Inui made for today's practice, but he cannot hide the blush that still lingered on his face.

The conversation took for more than thirty minutes and they were like renewed spirits. Thanks to Ryoma in their dreams, and well, they were all hoping that one day Ryoma will really act like that in their dreams. Sooner, Ryuzaki-sensei entered and called the eight of them for practice. They all geared themselves with their tennis rackets and went outside to start a vigorous and exciting new practice.

The regulars decided to tackle down Ryoma for having them dream of him. Except for Fuji and Tezuka of course. Simple, they have their own agenda: to confess their feelings.

**:: o :: o ::**

The day passed by so fast and the courts were filled with students already. Noon approached, and the scheduled party was happening right now.

All thanks to Tomoka's Ryoma fans club.

**:: o :: o ::**

"I wonder where Echizen is today." Horio said as he headed towards the party, "He didn't show up all day."

"Is he sick?" Kachiro asked. "I noticed him pale yesterday."

"Gee, Kachiro. Ryoma will not be easily ill. He's strong you know."

"I know that."

"Stop worrying okay? Come on, let's head to the party!"

**:: o :: o ::**

Nanjiroh was lazily ringing the large bell that was situated at the side of the house while reading his favorite hentai magazines. He was alone right now because Nanako went out for a grocery and Ryoma went to school. He was enjoying himself when a strong wind blew all of his magazines away and made the bell rang awfully loud. He held the thick rope tightly and countered the force of the wind that continuously rang the bell, until later the wind subsided. He sighed.

Then suddenly, he remembered Ryoma. He doesn't know why but in his mind was a spark of thought in visiting Ryoma's room. He really never had a good look at his son's room after he turned nine years old. His son became serious and arrogant like he was now. But no matter how his son changed, he loved him very much. He then decided to visit Ryoma's room.

And to his horror, as he approached Ryoma's room and opening it, he saw an unmoving figure on the bed.

Ryoma.

**:: o :: o ::**

"Ochibi didn't not come for today's party." Kikumaru said sadly as the regulars gathered around at the cocktail drink table, "Doesn't he know about the party today?"

"From what I can remember," Inui stated as he adjusted his megane, "Ryoma was there when Ryuzaki-sensei announced everything for today."

"Was he sick?"

Inui scanned his notebook and said, "From what I have recorded yesterday, I can clearly say that Ryoma was perfectly in shape. All his records were very good."

Kawamura looked worried as well, "But why wouldn't he show up?"

Momoshiro snorted and folded his arms, "Tch. Ryoma was such a kill-joy."

"Maybe he didn't like parties like of this one." Oishi suggested.

Sensing the franticness of his teammates, Fuji came up with a better idea, "Why don't all we visit Ryoma at his house so that we could know the answer."

The regulars all nodded in unison.

Tezuka, then, tugged Fuji's sleeve, "Is that really okay? His father might not want us to barge in."

"Tezuka," Fuji said in an assuring voice, "What's the use of alibis if we can't use them right?"

Tezuka scowled at the idea. Fuji chuckled.

"Alright, but I don't have any ulterior motive. I just really want to know why Ryoma was not around. It won't hurt anyway, right, Tezuka?"

"Hn. Seems all of you have decided then."

Fuji smiled sweetly.

**:: o :: o ::**

It's so hard to make a choice because one was entitled to give up something so important for something you faithfully love. One must learn to let go and accept fate. The love for memories shall be imprinted in one's heart forever, and a journal shall be the catalyst for the memories to continuously be remembered.

And as the medics took Ryoma's paralyzed body, Nanjiroh with the suppressed tears and Nanako who was standing by the door, looked at the room. It was now covered with dullness and the usual spiky aura that reflected Ryoma's personality seemed to vanish into thin air. They could not understand why a young tennis-aspiring-professional player would undergo this kind of suffering. Ryoma didn't deserve this, he's a good child. It can't be helped but the golden eyes will soon be gone. Nanjiroh further scanned the room and at his son's desk he spotted a journal. He took it and read the contents and alas, his shield was broken into pieces and tears finally came out from its container. What kind of a father he was, not knowing his son keeping all this memories by himself. And now he's gone, almost. Nanako saw the breakdown of her uncle and attended to his side, also crying.

"Nanjiroh-jii, you should accompany Ryoma to the hospital." Nanako said.

Nanjiroh seemed to wake from his trance and didn't speak a word. He quickly stood and walked outside to accompany Ryoma. At least in that manner he could show how he loved Ryoma. Nanako didn't say anything and just followed after.

Downstairs, the medics were already putting the stretcher containing Ryoma inside the ambulance and Nanjiroh was just waiting for everything to settle. Suddenly, the regulars came with a happy mood and were just destroyed when the sight of ambulance right in front of their eyes overly shocked them. Guess who was the first to approach the heartbroken Nanjiroh?

It's Fuji, only being followed by Tezuka afterwards, with eyes not leaving the ambulance.

"Echizen-san!" Fuji called, "What happened here? Where's Ryoma?"

Nanjiroh looked at Fuji and at the others who were fast approaching him. He shook his head and mounted into the ambulance, "Follow me at the hospital. You'll know." Then the medics closed the door and went to the hospital as fast as they could. Fuji was left with a thousand questions and looked at the crying Nanako. What could have happened? Does this include Ryoma? Heartbeat skips became fast and uneasiness pooled every part of his brain. He looked at the regulars and the other seemed to know those look. They bid goodbye to Nanako and followed Nanjiroh.

**:: o :: o ::**

At the hospital, and it's already evening, Nanjiroh was pacing anxiously in front of the emergency room. Eyes still red from the heavy crying and the journal tightly attached to his hands. He was waiting for the doctor to come out and give him the results of his son. Honestly, he doesn't want to lose his only son, and he still wanted to do the things he do with his Ryoma. Every time he thought of Ryoma going, he felt so useless as a father. He couldn't even do something for him, even just for the last. He heard several footsteps approaching afterwards and it brought his attention to it. It was the regulars with Fuji and Tezuka leading them. The regulars halted in front of Nanjiroh with panting faces and immediately questioned him.

"Echizen-san! Where's Ryoma?" Fuji asked.

Nanjiroh looked away from them and answered, "He was in there," pointing the emergency room then continued, "He was undergoing abrupt surgery now because he had brain cancer."

"What…" The news made the regulars left agape, eyes widened and hearts torn.

"Why didn't he…" Momoshiro said as he fell onto the bench near him.

Nanjiroh controlled his tears and answered them as straight as possible, "He didn't want to be a burden for you. He didn't want you to be worried about him."

"DAMN YOU ECHIZEN!" Momoshiro screamed and punched the floor, bringing the tension tears to the regulars around him. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SELFISH UNTIL THE END?"

For the first time, Kaidoh consoled his archrival with a random backrub, "Stop it, Momoshiro. Perhaps Echizen-kun purposely wanted us to enjoy with him and not worrying about his sickness."

Oishi was happy to hear Kaidoh saying it. "Kaidoh's right, Momoshiro. Besides, he'll be okay." Then he turned to Nanjiroh, "Right, Echizen-san?"

"I'm not sure. His cancer reached stage two. Unlike other cancer that can be still remedied until stage three, Ryoma's case was hard because the tumor is located in between of his brain. I…I don't know if he'll survive."

Kikumaru slumped to the floor and cried hard, later being consoled by Kawamura who was softly crying and by Oishi as well, "I didn't know…O-ochibi…will be…doshite…"

"This is unacceptable." Tezuka said, his fists clenching. "Ryoma is strong. He can make it."

This made the others look at him, and like the buchou he was, they believed that Ryoma will be fine. Nanjiroh was happy that his little Ryoma had reliable friends when he transferred to the school once he studied at. He walked to Tezuka and Fuji and he handed them the journal which Ryoma kept until this day.

"What's this, Echizen-san?" Fuji asked.

"It's Ryoma's journal." Nanjiroh replied. "All of his daily activities were recorded there. I didn't even know he kept this journal."

Fuji took it from Nanjiroh and held it close to him. "Thank you."

"I should be the one who's thankful. If Ryoma hadn't known someone or at least learned to love, I don't know what I'm going to do to his social life." Then Nanjiroh laughed bitterly as he patted Fuji's shoulder and as well as Tezuka's, "Don't you know how head over heels my son was at the two of you? Most especially you Fuji, you brought color to his life and I'm thankful for that."

Fuji was about to say something when the surgeon came out from the operating room and took off his mask.

"Ryoma-kun was able to survive the operation, but like what I have said before there are chances that he will fall into coma. He was in comatose right now, and that's because of the damage the cancer cells have caused. There is still hope for him to wake and we are giving him only 72 hours to do so, if he didn't make it, he'll be declared permanently comatose until the next time he'll wake from his senses. When this happen, there is a slim chance that he'll be remembering each one of you. Excuse me." Then the doctor left.

The disappearance of the doctor was followed by getting Ryoma out of the operating room and putting him into one of the rooms to be continuously monitored. He was covered with an oxygen mask and his face was very serene, almost not wanting to wake up ever again, and it made his friends and his father succumbed into great falls of tears.

Fuji was very affected and just wished that everything would reset so that he could undo everything he has done to Ryoma. The young prodigy's journal was clutched tightly against his chest and Tezuka was behind him with the latter's arms around him. Tezuka was very regretful that he wasn't able to tell his feelings to his adored kouhai sooner, and now he may never tell him directly how much he loved Ryoma, knowing that Ryoma will soon be gone from them, may it not be through death but the memories gone.

The regulars continued crying like kids. This was the very first time they cried in public, not for defeat in a tennis competition but for Ryoma. They weren't even able to say thank you to their youngest player or somehow shared the pain. Just then they remembered the dream they all had last night about Ryoma: those unusual smile and energetic movements that the latter doesn't show. It all came to their senses that Ryoma wanted to say goodbye.

It merely broke the hearts of Fuji and Tezuka more. Because the kissing scene that they were dreaming to happen will no longer come, and that's for the procrastination of their hesitating souls.

Nanjiroh saw those weeping faces and the sincerest of their tears for Ryoma. He was very glad that Ryoma had friends like them and became his guardians which was supposed to be his job ever since. He doesn't know how to repay them, most especially in this course of the prodigy's life; they would mostly come and go to check on Ryoma. He approached Tezuka and Fuji and patted their distressed shoulders, showing them a gratifying smile for the support they shown and coaxed them to follow him towards Ryoma's recovery room. Tezuka and Fuji nodded and turned to their other teammates to stop sulking and go to their ochibi's room.

All they could do now was pray for Ryoma's speed recovery.

**:: o :: o ::**

_LOG I. I never thought of transferring at a school named Seigaku here in Japan because in the first place I have no intention of finishing my studies here where my baka oyaji was born. But when I entered the school I was fascinated by their tennis club and it made me pumped to take on everybody in the team. It was fun and I wish I could crush them all as I get stronger. Ryoma._

**:: o :: o ::**

_LOG III. I had a senpai by the name of Momoshiro Takeshi and we became friends the day I had a match with him. His jack knife was awesome and he was amazing. I thought that I will not be able to see remarkable tennis players in Japan, but I judged too early. I think I'm going to love this place. Ryoma._

**:: o :: o ::**

_LOG V. I finally met the whole Seigaku team and decided to immediately sign up to join and see what these regulars can do. Heh, I'm a prodigy. I already won lots of medals and trophies in America in various competitions, and this team will not be able to knock me down. What caught my eye the most was their buchou who will soon be my buchou as well. If I can remember correctly from Momoshiro-senpai, he's Tezuka Kunimitsu, one of the strongest in the team. He was very serious and I like that attitude. Perhaps I could challenge him one day. Ryoma._

**:: o :: o ::**

_LOG VII. I am finally a member of the club but like any other first years, I have to start from the basics. Che. Basics won't work for me now. But there is something that made me like the basics again, and that's when I watch the regular's practice matches and it makes me want to compete as well. What caught my eye is that mysterious close-eyed regular. I think that's Fuji Syuusuke and they call him the tensai. I saw him move, and I think I'm convinced to challenge him as well. Ryoma._

**:: o :: o ::**

_LOG IX. There is a match today for the lineup for the regional tournament and I gave it a shot. I was opponents with Inui Sadaharu-senpai and he has an awfully thick glasses. Don't his eyes get too tired from using that glass? Can he still see us all? Anyway, I can say he's a very, very, very sly opponent, considering he's been observing my moves and calculating each of my shots, and he can return them all. Tch. I was pissed. But later, I still prevailed in the match and backed him from the line up. I am sorry for him though and I wish I could challenge him again. PS. I do really want to see his eyes. I think they're already invisible. Ryoma._

**:: o :: o ::**

_LOG XI. We're at the Regional Tournament now and I was happy that our team was winning every match. Not to mention our Golden Pair, Oishi Syuichirou-senpai and the one who always treats me a teddy bear, Kikumaru Eiji-senpai. They were so good. They were synchronized and their Australian formation was something to be proud of. I was amused of Kikumaru-senpai's acrobatic styles, and hey, did he come from a circus? How could he do those flip flops in the air so easily? Anyway, Oishi-senpai was very reserved and he was very attentive to every shot the opponent will do and when the time has come, he'll execute his awesome moon valley. Gee, it's too high to be a lob. I wanted to play with them, but I don't know doubles. Bummer. Ryoma._

**:: o :: o ::**

_LOG XIII. I was shocked and at the same time thrilled. I just saw how Kaidoh Kaoru-senpai practiced so hard for his match. He was filled with determination and his eyes were like piercing eyes of a snake. From what I have recalled, he uses this snake boomerang technique and they said that every time Kaidoh-senpai was executing it, he looks scary. I thought twice and looked at him. He may be intimidating, but not scary. I'm not some kid going to fall for that. Maybe I could challenge him and get those piercing eyes shut for the moment. Ryoma._

**:: o :: o ::**

_LOG XV. Wow, And I never thought this would eventually happen in my entire life. Fuji-senpai just confessed to me right after the awards ceremony saying that he admired me ever since I entered Seigaku. I've never had such confession like that even when I was in America. And I never thought that there would be bisexuals also in Japan. Whoa, talk about new generation. I don't know but as soon as he confessed, along with those lovely deep sapphire eyes locked onto me, I felt like I'm melting. My knees were trembling and a huge tint of red blasted on my cheeks. He seemed to catch that and he hugged me against his chest then later finding myself kissing him. I was manipulated, but I love the way he held me in his arms. I realized that I was looking at him too after our little match that was interrupted with that stupid rain. It's too clichéd. Anyway, I like where I am now. Especially where we are eating right now as a celebration for Seigaku's win against other schools, reaching the Kanto Tournament: Kawamura's Sushi shop. I think it's the best restaurant of sushis I've ever tasted and it was ran by Kawamura Takashi-senpai's father. He was amazing, I think, and watching him with split personalities was way too entertaining. Life is good._

**:: o :: o ::**

Fuji read the journal aloud in front of the regulars, Nanjiroh and the sleeping Ryoma attached with several tubes and a respirator on his mouth. He was making hiccups as he read it and none of Ryoma's activities of writing his memories in a journal he'd known in the span of they were still together. From Ryoma's notes was the impeccable happiness despite his arrogant attitude. It was filled with determination to surpass his seniors and be strong in the very own way he wanted, reaching for the professional spot. He was truly regretting what he has done. Tezuka on the other hand was surprised on how Ryoma looked at him. On every challenge Ryoma make was an equal recognition for him, not only as a tennis player but as a person, and that's one thing he had neglected for so many times. He'd been so stern, scared that he might be taken advantaged off like when he was in his first year days. He realized that he'd been so in love to his kouhai. The others don't know if they'll laugh or shout at Ryoma's delicate sleeping form as Fuji read the text. They clearly remember those times when Ryoma first had a match with them and the times Ryoma was having troubles with doubles pairing with Momoshiro. The said power player laughed bitterly as he gripped the sheets of Ryoma's bed and cried. He couldn't believe that his best friend will lie lifeless on this sickly white bed inside a forlorn aula blanca*. He should have taken Ryoma home last night to at least know what was with him. Kaidoh seemed to share the same sentiments with Momoshiro and for the first time he was consoling his rival and crying for a friend. He really never had a friend like Ryoma; basically every person he befriended with became scared because of his facial expressions. Ryoma never had taken seriously his face instead he used that as a means of challenge. The golden pair, especially Kikumaru, considered Ryoma as his little brother already, and to the both of him and Oishi, he was already like a son to them. It's so painful to see him lying still, with no 'mada mada dane' coming out of his mouth anymore, that will continuously tease and trick his senpais. Inui cried, but he stopped doing so knowing that Ryoma would be fine. He still regarded onto his notebook, because he wanted to divert his feelings from what he saw before him. But in truth, he wanted to throw away Ryoma's records and start anew. Like nothing happened. Kawamura was beside Inui and Kikumaru, silently crying as he watch Ryoma breathed in oxygen from the tube connected in his mouth.

Fuji continued scanning the pages, and his tears flowed like falls as he read the next log.

**:: o :: o ::**

_LOG XXIII. I think this is the worst day that happened in my entire life. I felt betrayed. Thrown away. Rejected. And most of all, unloved. Now I understand those people who are crying so hard because of their break-up with their lovers, and it was very painful. Syuusuke, no, rather Fuji-senpai, was the very first whom I loved aside from my family, friends and myself. I thought I would experience some kind of enchantment when I pursued my feelings for him, but it was all but a hoax that made me awaken, and which senpai loved Tezuka-senpai instead. But I didn't feel jealous, in fact I was hoping that Tezuka-buchou would treat me like that. I like his leadership, his sternness, everything. But I don't know if I love him or what. I wanted to be like Tezuka-senpai, because behind his sternness was this loving person, and that I saw upon arrival of Fuji-senpai in his arms. They're…good to look at. Yes, they are. Sigh. I wish I would have just split in to two to have them both, sadly I only have one body, one mind, and one heart. I have to move on, but I don't know when I would fall in love again. I hope it was not too late._

**:: o :: o ::**

_LOG XXV. Heh. What a twist of fate. I was suffering with a major headache and I cannot consider it as normal migraine. I can't breathe, nor do see things right; I cannot even move my body properly. Wondering why I can write? That's because I was admitted in the hospital tonight. I was thankful that it's Friday and there is no practice tomorrow for the last match of the Kanto Tournament. I underwent several examinations and among them, only one came out immediately that pertains to my real condition: I HAVE BRAIN CANCER, and lucky me, it's on STAGE TWO already. I feel like I'm not talking like myself, but I cannot wear the mask I always wear whenever I'm in pain in school. I would be like lying to myself, even though I grew up to be the arrogant, prideful child. That's why I keep a journal to keep track of my inner self and well, humoring myself, keep a check that I still have my normal goodie self. Plus, I just realized how memories are very important, though one has illness or not, it's still cool, for me, that you treasure your memories. Why didn't I think of that before? Wait, I think I wrote some when I was a kid; and guessing, I think I left it in America. Great. Anyway, where was I? Oh, there, the results came out and I saw the dreadful look on Nanako and Oyaji's face, clearly that they were surprised and in sorrow for my condition. I was too in shock, but I never pitied myself this night, or showed a weak expression in my face. The doctor has told us the possibilities and I chose to be operated in 6 and half months, right after the nationals. Of course I would never allow myself to be absent in that great event and I want to be with my teammates, sharing the same passion for court dominance and the victory we all dream always. On the other side, I told Oyaji and Nanako-itoko to keep things silent, meaning they would not tell anyone about my condition. I'm not being selfish, but I don't want those important people around me to worry and waste their time thinking about my condition. Also, it could jeopardize our victory. And, I would only worry Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou, the two important people in my life. Thankfully, they obliged and I was happy inside. I would see it as a major owe. I was thinking of telling them this, but right after the tournament. With this, I think this log is the longest of what I have written. And I'm getting tired. Oyasumi. Ryoma._

**:: o :: o ::**

After reading the journal up to the thirtieth log, which was the last, the regulars could not speak and tears just flowed down to their cheeks and even to Ryoma's warm yet unmoving hand. They could not believe what they've learnt especially Fuji and Tezuka, being labeled as Ryoma's important person. Yes, Momoshiro was one important person and so do the others, but when it comes to love, he considered the two of them as the greatest, lest, it's unrequited. Ryoma's only mistake was his early assumption and he did not pursue the love that he felt; anyway, he's 13 for heaven's sake. What amazed them was the other side of Ryoma, and they believe that it's not a girly attitude, rather it's a strong move to keep his memories intact and he didn't even know that his journal would be very, very useful in the future, which was now. They all wiped their tears and gave Ryoma a group hug, and like a chained device to each other, the decided to do one thing in order to keep Ryoma alive for them.

Give up the tennis match.

Tezuka walked to Nanjiroh and bowed to him, "Echizen-san, we are very thankful to have Echizen in our team, that he cared for us and look at us not as a commercial person, but as whom we are. Please let us do one thing for him."

Nanjiroh smiled and patted Tezuka's head, which was unlikely for Tezuka to receive since his father doesn't give him a fatherly pat like that of Ryoma's. He said, "I should be the one thankful. My son is usually silent, serious and really high for himself, which I think he got from me. Ever since, he really didn't have real good friends; he may have but only few of them remain. But when he transferred here and I forced him to enroll at Seigaku, he found his soulmates for tennis. Anyway, what is it that you want to do?"

Tezuka straightened himself and replied, "We want to take care of Ryoma until he wakes up. We want to show him how important he is for the team, and also as a friend to all of us."

"But how are you going to do that? You have the national tournament coming up." Then when he received no reply, he assumed the answer and his eyes widened in fear, "You can't just give up your careers for Ryoma! You know how he will react if he knew you dropped your slot in the nationals!"

Tezuka shook his head, "No Echizen-san. I think the competition is here in front of us. We won't be able to fight as one if one of us was absent. And we value Ryoma so much."

"A-are you sure? Won't Sumire-sensei scold you for that move?"

"We'll tell her all of this." Fuji gently butted in, "We know how she expects Ryoma, and she'll be in great shock if she knew this. In fact, I think she will do the first move."

Nanjiroh laughed sullenly, "Heh. That old hag never change." Then he glanced at Ryoma's body and at the heart monitor that continuously beeped the life, and continued, "Okay, I will allow you to do so, but I want you guys to continue and focus on your studies. That, I'm sure, Ryoma will be very disappointed if he felt you guys are not studying."

The whole of Seigaku team smiled and chuckled. The remark really fitted Ryoma's personality. All of them stood, bowed and thanked the father who was indeed lucky.

'_Hang in there, Ryoma-koi…'_ Fuji thought as he closed the door.

**:: o :: o ::**

The next morning, the regulars immediately talked to Ryuzaki-sensei about Ryoma's condition. As expected, Ryuzaki-sensei let out a loud scream, scrambling the line-up papers on top of her desk and began calling Nanjiroh's cell phone number. The call was answered and she asked the questions: may it be sane or insanely obvious, and all of it was answered with random sobs, hollow voice and hiccups. Ryuzaki-sensei needed not more information and dropped the phone, slumped at her chair and let couple of tears to gush down. She has hopes for Ryoma to be a great tennis star, like that she hoped for his father decades ago. Though she was annoyed at Ryoma's arrogant antics, she still treasured Ryoma as he was, and now he almost lost his grasp to earth. Oishi consoled his sensei and the latter was glad to have wonderful players. She was glad to build such a powerful and caring team, and when she retires, she has something to share with her grandchildren. Then, Tezuka and Fuji walked in front of Ryuzaki-sensei's desk and told her about their plan on taking care of Ryoma. She wanted to retort and scold them, but with the stern look and determined auras that flowed out of them, she could not speak against it. Instead, she volunteered to take care of Ryoma as well.

Afternoon came and Ryuzaki-sensei announced to the club about Ryoma's condition and about the plan of the regular's backing out from the competition. The whole of the club was shocked, even Ryoma's two fan girls: Sakuno and Tomoka, and his classmates: Kachiro, Horio and the other one**. The sophomores, especially the group of Arai whom Ryoma first competed with, looked like majorly defeated from a casino game. In the first place, they never realized nor expected that their little arrogantly genius Ryoma would acquire this kind of sickness. They also saw the despondent* expressions of their regulars and understood why they wanted to back out from the fight they've been dreaming. It's because they're now facing with a bigger fight: to wake Ryoma and have him back on the team. Knowing that it would not be easy all of them accepted and decided to help the Echizen family in everything they could give.

The days have passed and the day where each representative of the competing schools should gather in the site to pick a number and know the opponent. All of the schools were present except Seigaku, and it's almost time to pick a number. Atobe Keigo, the captain of Hyotei Gakuen team, was thinking deeply of what could be the possible reasons for the Seigaku representatives to be late, when he saw the proctor arrive and faced them all.

"Seigaku decided to pull out from the competition due to confidential reasons. In this case, there would be equally eight teams to compete. You may now pick your numbers for the line-up."

The whole room was surprised, and this greatly affected the two archrivals of Seigaku: Rikkai and Hyotei. Atobe was majorly curious, thus grabbing his cell phone from his bag and punching in the numbers, calling Oshitari Yuushi, his vice-captain.

"Yuushi. I want you to know all information that explains the retreating of the Seigaku team." Then the lines went dead. Yuushi wasn't even able to ask what's going on, but he continued on with the errand Atobe has ordered him.

Like Hyotei, the other schools called to their intelligence for the possible information regarding Seigaku's retreat. For those who have been friends with Seigaku, it's a big deal for them to know what's wrong; but for those whom doesn't have any connections with the said school, they mocked it and used it as an advantage for their moving dream to victory. The roll call went on, and the picking of numbers carried on. The proctor wrote it in an orderly manner and later announced the teams that will compete. It was really disappointing that Seigaku will not compete.

Like fire dancing in the thick forests to ashes, news came out from Atobe's intelligence group, thanks to Yuushi's connections. They found out that his accepted rival Ryoma has fallen into comatose due to the major surgery of his brain cancer. Though he considered him as a big threat, he cared for the welfare of the player, and considered him as a friend per se. He glanced at Rikkai and Rokkaku who seemed to be worried as well. He felt complied to break the heartbreaking news with them, and thinking that it would be the best for them to know. He walked towards them and whispered the information, bringing loud gasps from Rikkai and Rokkaku. They did not waste any time and decided to pay Seigaku a visit.

**:: o :: o ::**

"I guess the news spread out already" Kawamura said. "I just heard my classmate talking to somebody on the phone and I think it was Atobe's intelligence group scrutinizing. Is it alright?"

Fuji nodded, "Yes. Besides, they're friends of Ryoma as well. We could use a lot of help for Ryoma's speedy recovery."

Kikumaru chuckled, "You must really love ochibi, ne, Syuu-chan?"

Fuji didn't reply yet a smile was plastered on his face. Then, he spotted Tezuka with his duffel bag slung around his shoulder, ready to go visit their little prodigy. "Is everyone ready?"

"HAI!" Then the team left the club and fetched Ryuzaki-sensei to her office.

As everybody was gathered and exiting the gates of Seigaku, they all spotted the members of Hyotei, Rikkai, Rokkaku, Yamabuki, Fudomine, Shitenhouji, and St. Rudolph, by the gates, all waiting for them. The team was moved and they couldn't express their earnest gratitude to them for their concern at Ryoma. They all walked together and non-stop talked about Ryoma's little antics. Fuji even showed them Ryoma's journal, and it all indicated the events including other schools that he considered as worthy opponents and best buddies. Of course he cannot give it to them that easily, simply it was Ryoma's property, but he promised that he'll lend them the journal.

Later, they finally arrived in the hospital and went to Ryoma's recovery suite at 4th floor east wing. For precautionary purposes, they all went inside by fives except from the regulars who were volunteering to take care of Ryoma. Each and every one of them got to see Ryoma's serene yet fragile state. Some of them showed their sympathy through tears, others silently prayed and others, like of Atobe's team presented their little gifts such as fruits and ruffled his head lightly. Atobe was one of the few who felt great sorrow, not only because he considered Ryoma as a formidable meet for him, but he saw Ryoma as a person that matched up with his determination and arrogance. If he met Ryoma beforehand, he might have dated him. Yukimura and Sanada of Rikkai felt the same way, but Sanada was the greater to feel the agonizing position where Ryoma was, and cannot believe that the prodigy was just easily dropped by the disease. He almost lost Yukimura once, and now he doesn't know if he'll be able to talk to Ryoma normally; Yukimura when survived thanked Seigaku for visiting him especially Ryoma who promised to match with him. Tachibana of Fudomine was one of the captains who saw great professionalism in Ryoma, and in fact considered him to as a friendly rival. But now, all he can see was perhaps an empty body waiting for the right time to have his soul returned and awaken him. All of them paid their sincerest respect to Nanjiroh and their prayers to Ryoma and decided to leave. They have no choice but to accept Seigaku not competing, yet they were determined to win for Seigaku.

And their main goal was:

To help Ryoma gain his consciousness.

They all waved their goodbyes to the Seigaku regulars and to Nanjiroh, and later so do the other regulars. Fuji and Tezuka were the only ones left in the suite and Nanjiroh was delighted to have the two of them beside. Fuji was at the right side of the bed and Tezuka was in the other, both holding the hands of Ryoma, sending their love and the wish for awakening.

**:: o :: o ::**

**OWARI**

**:: o :: o ::**

**A/N: **Yoshu! At last I managed to finish one simple story with no add-ons later. It made me a little bit difficult to create shortened scenes but I was able to do so. Anyway there are two asterisked words there, one is _aula blanca_ that is the literal translation of white room in Spanish and the other was the name after Horio, I cannot really remember who that one is so I'm sorry. Fill me up with that and I'll hug you^^. Anyway, please free to send your comments, suggestions and violent reactions through the use of the magical review button that can be found at the base of the story and as you do so you'll receive free e-cookies, red tea and chocolate parfait! (I sound like advertising a product…XD) So, my future relies to you! Ja ne!

**P. S. **I almost forgot; please tell me if you wanted me to continue to Ryoma's recovery. Okay? That would be another one-shot then. ^_^


End file.
